The Fun of Jealously
by ChibiYuffie1
Summary: [LxSxR RxCxL] (AU) With Leon and Cloud broken up, Cloud seemed to move on. Kairi not liking how things are going decided to help Leon get the new couple jealous, with the help of Sora...
1. Chapter One

Authors Note:This is a revised version. It is a lot easier to read and understand. Thanks SuperSaraMoon.

**The Fun of Jealously**

--------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the Final Fantasy characters involved.

**Chapter One**

--------------------------------

Things were going all wrong. The day had just started and it was going wrong.

It was suppose to be Him and Cloud, why? WHY?! He fucken hates Riku for taking Cloud away. Even though they had broken up a month ago, that did not mean it didn't hurt like a bitch to see him move on.

Leon had left quickly into solitude after seeing the new couple together. Now he had his forehead resting on his arm, leaning against a wall in an abandoned hallway. His eyes were closed and his breath shallow, he was trying not to feel the full effect of his heartbreaking. Hearing soft foot steps he looked up and saw Kairi with a small sympathetic smile walking towards him.

"Hey... I heard about Cloud and Riku, I'm really sorry Leon." She said gently, slowly placing a hand on his shoulder, which he quickly shrugged off.

Nothing was said between the two of them for several minutes before Kairi decided to break the silence. "You want to make Cloud jealous?" Kairi questions suddenly, "Because if you do, I know just the way to do it."

He hesitated a little before he responded to her question. "I doubt he'd be jealous of you Kairi." He stated seriously.

She sent him an icy glare as he turns around she exclaimed, "What is that MEAN!?" before she lightly punched him in the arm and giggled quietly, "I wasn't even talking about me, but I do know just the man to get them jealous."

Leon looked at her for a second and then dazed off contemplating if he should actually try to get Cloud jealous. He just couldn't believe that his long time boyfriend would leave him for Riku, his jaw clenched and fist tightened just thinking about how stupid he was to have once considered Riku a trusted friend.

"Do I know him?" Leon asks not yet breaking his daze.

"Nope…but if you agree then you will!" Kairi declares cheerfully, grabbing his hand and snapping his attention towards her, "Don't worry about it, he is really good looking. If anything you won't even want Cloud back after you take one look at him!"

Arching his eyebrow in curiosity Leon wanted to know more, "Who is this person?" he asks, stating to actually consider the idea.

"My cousin, he'd do anything for me." She smirked, "So do you want me to call him up or are you going to let this stupid relationship go on?"

"...Why do you want to help me?" His usually indifference voice actually held true questioning and curiosity.

"I don't like to see you like this…" she paused for a second and then shrugged, "Also I don't like Riku, and Cloud is being a total dumbass. So I think that you should show that you aren't going to wait and in the process get your Cloud back."

Leon's brain was telling him that he was being stupid but something inside told him that he's doing the right thing... and that it was his only chance, "Call him," and with that he left Kairi by herself with a large grin spread across her face as the bell for first class rang.

--------------------------------

Lunch came faster then Kairi remembered, but then again, her thoughts had been completely full with plans on how she was going to ask Sora to be Leon's new boyfriend. It seemed like a really good idea at the time, but now she wondered if Sora would end up getting hurt in the process.

_No, he's smarter than that. If I tell him what's up then he'll play along._ She thought, and nodded to herself to confirm her thoughts.

She was sitting in the chair surrounding her table, next to her was Leon, and across from him was Selphie. Tidus and Wakka were on their way over with a tray staked with their food.

Tidus sat next to Leon and Wakka across from Tidus, next to Selphie. This was their usual seating arrangement, but now instead of Riku at Kairi's side, there sat Leon, and vice versa.

Kairi seriously didn't like the way that Riku had that cocky look of satisfaction as he intertwined his fingers with Cloud's. It seemed like they were putting on a show just to make Leon jealous. However, her face sported a huge grin as she turned towards Leon knowing that everyone could hear what she was about to say.

"Leon you know who's coming down soon, right?" she questioned him as she got his attention, as well as everyone else's. "He said he couldn't wait to see you again."

Leon looked at her, genuinely confused "No, who?" he asks as he started to take a bite of his turkey sandwich.

"Sora! My cousin, you remember the one that came down 3 weeks ago. You two couldn't keep your hands off each other." Kairi exclaimed as she shot a quick look at Riku and Cloud, noticing that both their faces had faulted slightly.

Leon choked on his sandwich when Kairi finished her statement, a blush rapidly forming on his cheeks. Surprisingly, Leon wasn't the first one to talk after her statement, it was Riku.

"Sora was down?" His voice was thick and filled with disbelief, causing Leon to stare at him questionably as Kairi just looked on at him with a silly grin on her face.

"Yeah, for that weekend," She answers, then added, "He was looking for you too Riku, but you were busy and then Leon came over. And then…" she ended with a giggle, letting them draw there own conclusions.

"Sora asked about me?" Leon asks Kairi, understanding what she was playing at now, catching a quick glance at Cloud whose eyes blazed with an untold jealously.

"He seemed a little shy to but yeah, it's great because he is going to be transferring to the school soon too. So you'll have plenty of time with him now." She winked and nudged him with her elbow.

It seemed like Selphie was about to comment because her eyes were really bright and wild looking but the bell that ended lunch rang and then they all started to head back to class.

Kairi couldn't help but feel a little self-satisfaction at the way Riku's face looked as she talked on with Leon about Sora. How she is going to love this situation.

--------------------------------

It was the end of the school day and Kairi was on her way home when she was stopped on the sidewalk by Leon, who was running fast to catch up with her.

"Nice stunt you pulled back there at lunch," he congratulated her with a smirk before he added, "But have you even talked to that Sora kid yet?" He questioned her as they started walking side-by-side up the street.

"Well...no... But he'll agree on it for me." Kairi answered, trying to calm down the now livid Leon.

They walked up the street to the point they take there separate ways, when Leon decided to speak his mind, "I can't believe I agreed to do this in the first place. I lied to everyone for no reason." He stated, running a hand through his mass of long brown hair.

"You can't back out now!" She yelled as she grabbed his shoulders and turning him so he was looking at her. "Trust me, everything will work out fine. Leave it to me!" Then she started to walk away from him before turning around and adding, "Besides did you see the look on Riku's face…priceless. Well, I'll call you later Leon, see ya!" she waved as she continued on her way.

Leon gave a small wave back and turned the corner onto his own street.

_What am I getting myself into..._

--------------------------------

**END OF CHAPTER**

--------------------------------

Authors Note: I hope that you liked this first chapter, so I'm just getting into the story. I've had it on my mind for a while and I know that my fans of the Transfer Student will kill me for writing this and not updating but I hope that everyone that read it enjoyed it.

-ChibiYuffie1

**Review** Please!


	2. Chapter two

**Authors Warning**: In this chapter you will see that Sora is out of character, and that things have become more complicated for Kairi's plan.

**Authors Note**: This story will not be updated very fast it depends on the way I feel. Sometimes I can write a chapter in a day sometimes it takes months so please be patient. This is a revised version, Thanks SuperSaraMoon.

**The Fun of Jealously**

--------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the Final Fantasy characters involved.

**Chapter Two**

--------------------------------

The second Kairi got inside her house, she ran straight to her phone and quickly dialing the number of the person that she desperately needed to get into the situation before it failed.

Its rang a few times and she couldn't help but to get more frustrated with each passing second…_Come on Sora, you lazy bum! Pick Up!! _

As if hearing her pleas she heard a click then a smooth deep voice on the other end of the line, "Hello..." his voice was drowsy, he was probably woken up when the phone rang.

"SORA! Oh thank God you answered!" Kairi yelled urgently into the receiver.

"Kairi...? What's wrong?" he sounded surprised to hear from her.

"Oh Sora! I need your help really bad!" She said trying to sound as desperate and dramatic as possible, "You will help me, won't you?!"

"Hmm, I don't know. Depends on what it is, and what you want me to do." He sounded really smug over the phone, causing her to roll her eyes.

"I need you to move in with me and go to my school…my mom said it was fine if you wanted. I **REALLY **need you here Sora! Please!" She whined into the phone.

"WHAT?!" he sounded like he had really just woken up. "I'm not going to move in with you, you're mad!"

"No, I'm desperate! If you don't do this then, I'm going to be labeled a liar!" She sighed and started to speak softly, pleading, "Please, it's not for me… You see... you need to come here to help my very dear friend. Please Sora? For me…please...?

There was a pause over a long time period; this made Kairi start to panic, thinking that maybe he had hung up on her. "...S-Sora?"

"Yeah… I'm here, just thinking." She could hear the shifting as he moved around.

After another minute or two she heard him groan and swear under his breath before he angrily yelled to her, "Fuck Kairi! This better be good, I'll be there in three day, bye!" Without waiting for a response he hung up the phone.

Letting out a breath she had been holding in, she gently put the phone back down and said to herself, "Don't worry, its real good. You're going to thank me for this Sora…" She then turned around and made her way up the stairs to her room. Kairi pushed open the door to her room and lazily dropped her backpack to floor, she then moved over to her soft comfy bed and collapsed onto it, staring up to the ceiling.

_I can't wait to see Sora…_she giggled at her next thought. _How is everyone going to react when they see him? Drooling…that's all I can imagine._

She turned on her side and looked out the window into the sky. _ Riku's going to have a heart attack. He has been in love with Sora since I don't even know …now that I think about it; I bet Sora's the one that turned him gay. _

A reoccurring thought went through her head before she decided to take a nap,

_I am definitely going to love this situation._

--------------------------------

After hanging up the phone, Sora couldn't help but roll his eyes. He sat down on his bed and put his face in his hands. "Why the fuck am I doing this?" he questioned himself.

A pair of hands found there way to his shoulders and started to give a massage, "Doing what, baby?" another masculine voice joined his.

Sora leaned his head back to look at the other male as he rubbed his shoulders; he couldn't help but smile as he looked at his boyfriend's bright flowing white hair that hung over the light blue headband that contrasted from his smooth tan heart-shaped face. Sora's bright sapphire blue eye gazed back into Baralai's shinning golden ones.

Baralai leaned down and gave Sora a soft sweet kiss on the lips. "What's wrong, you seem a little upset," He got off their bed and walked around to kneel down in front of Sora, he looked up his boyfriend with a genuinely concerned look.

"I'm going to be gone for the rest of the school year. I told my cousin, Kairi, that I'd go help her out, plus, her mom doesn't like me living by myself." Sora sighed as he gently caressed Baralai's cheek.

"You're leaving me?" Baralai said sounding surprised and upset, as he stood up and leaned over Sora.

"Hey…don't get all mad like that. You know that Kairi and her mom are the only family I have left. If they want something from me, I'm going to do it." Sora stated as his boyfriend backed away and turned his back to him.

Sora stood up and walked behind him; he wrapped him arms around the other males' hips and pulled him to his naked chest. Sora being a little shorter than his man, it was easy to place small reassuring kisses on the back of his neck.

Baralai spoke before Sora was able to say anything, "When do you leave?"

"Three days..." He answered as he placed his head on the others shoulder.

"WHAT?!" Baralai ripped out of his boyfriend's embrace and turned furiously around and gave a mutinous glare. "**THREE DAYS**!? Why so soon?!"

Sora gave him a small pout with his bottom lip sticking out and his ocean eyes shining with innocents. "Why are you yelling at me? It's perfectly logical; Monday is when their new semester starts."

"Don't give me that look, Sora. You look seven, your seventeen." He said hurtfully and Sora promptly dropped his look, "Besides, you can't blame me for getting mad. If I just busted out with 'I'm leaving', you'd be shocked and upset as well."

"Well, we only have three more days together before I leave, and I know of a lot more productive things we could be doing instead of yelling at each other." Sora suggested seductively and eyed his boyfriend's body up and down, before their eyes locked and Sora grinned.

Baralai smirked and then started to retreat to their bedroom, "Then what are we waiting for?" he chuckled when he saw Sora's eyes light up and then quickly follow his lover to the bedroom. But before they entered Baralai stopped him for a second; leaned down and whispered into Sora's ear, "This conversation isn't finished though" then took his earlobe into his mouth, and started to suck and nibble tenderly upon it.

Sora's eyes fluttered closed at the ministration that the taller boy was giving him. The next thing he knew he was being lead into the bed and then heard the door close softly.

--------------------------------

_Thank god it's Friday,_ Leon thought as he walked throughthe gates into the schoolyard. Today was a short day too because of exams; finally he'd be out of those horrible classes.

It wasn't long until he met up with his friends in their usual spot. It was on a bench near the front doors of the school, there wasn't a lot of people that he talked to, just the regulars that he grew up with.

Selphie and Kairi were laughing about something, while Tidus and Wakka were most likely talking about the Bliztball game that they were having that afternoon.

"LEON!" Selphie yelled when Leon walked up next to them, she thru herself at him and pulled him into a huge bear hug. He pushed her off of him carefully, and glared at the laughing table in front of him.

"Why don't I get that kind of attention when I get to school?" Tidus complained at the hyperactive girl seated next to him.

Turning towards the talking boy Selphie giggled, "Aw do you feel left out…" she cooed at the boy, and started their endless flirting.

Turning his attention to the girl whose plan constantly ran through his mind he had things to talk to her about.

"Kairi, can I talk to you for a moment. Over there." Leon asked as he pointed over to a small secluded area.

"Sure!" she responded and as they got up to leave Riku and Cloud had made there way over to the popular table.

"Where are you two going?" Cloud questioned the leaving couple.

"Oh we have things to discuss, so we're going to talk in private. But I'm sure you understand." Kairi answered sarcastically and started to leave with Leon trailing behind her. When they arrived at the deserted area she turned around to face him.

"I called him." She answered before he could even ask the obvious question.

"And…?" Leon said and waited for more of a response.

"And, he will be here on Monday, living with me so we can get this plan on its way." Kairi said and gave a light smile. "Hey, let's discuss later. You showed up so late that school's about to start."

"Ok, let's get to class the bell is about to ring." Leon said and dropped the other subject as he saw everyone walking toward them. When the group came together the bell rang, leaving everyone to go separate ways to there first period classes.

Leon couldn't wait for the weekend to began, he just wanted Monday to come so he could finally start this plan, he couldn't stand seeing Riku and Cloud together. He wanted some kind of revenge and if this was the only way then he couldn't wait…

--------------------------------

END OF CHAPTER

--------------------------------

Author Note: I hope that you like my chapter; I tried to make it seem more interesting and a little romance. A tiny bit but there will be a lot more in later chapter. I'll update when I get the chance.

-chibiyuffie

**Review** Please!


	3. Chapter three

**Authors Note:** Here's the 3rd Chapter, I hope that you guys that review will like this chapter as you did the other. I'm really in need of a Beta reader, so if you want to me a huge favor, email me . Trust me my grammar is horrible so if you want to do that I'd be really grateful and my story will be a lot better.

**Reviwers:**

SuperSaraMoon: Thanks for the review! I hope that you continue to like my story and review again!

Enigma of Wolf : LoL I loved your review, you make me feel so good. Yeah I never saw that couple and I was like who is hot that I haven't used yet. Baralai was the first person that popped up in head. Well please Review again!

babymar-mar : Kairi isn't mean really, she's just a little schemer. Don't worry I'll explain how Leon and Cloud broke up later in the chapters.

Cat : Of course I would thank you for being my first reviewer! I just hope that you will continue to like my story enough to review more! Thanks for the review though.

greyspark I updated, now all you have to do is review. Hehe!!

The Writer, you fools:Thanks for reviewing my 1st chapter I hope that you will like my story. Don't worry the Cloud/Riku pairing might not stay for too long.

**The Fun of Jealously**

--------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the Final Fantasy characters involved.

**Chapter Three**

--------------------------------

Sitting in front of his computer he bought his tickets for his journey to Destiny Island.

_I always loved it there. It's too bad I didn't get to live there to long._

"Sora, what are you doing up?" Baralai asks kissing his boyfriends bare shoulder, before wrapping his arms over his shoulder from behind and leans to look over to the screen.

"I'm buying my ticket for tonight," Sora answers finalizing the transaction about his ticket online.

"You are really leaving." Baralai tells himself more then asking Sora.

"Yup, I leave tonight at 7, so I can get there Sunday morning. I need to get my papers to the school and everything to start on Monday." Sora says almost sounding excited, while Baralai closes his eyes and nuzzles his face is Sora's hair smelling him.

"I'm going to miss you." He whispers to Sora, kisses his cheek and stands up walking into the bedroom.

Sora turns around and follows the figure with his eyes until the door closed him out. Sighing he closes his eyes and leans against the back of the chair.

"There better be a good fucking reason." He murmurs thinking about Kairi and his conversation.

Standing up he walks over to his cell phone and picks it up, he searches his phone book until the name Kairi appears. _I might as well call her and tell her when to pick me up…_

Sora didn't think twice about clicking the name and it starting to dial the number.

"Hiya!" Kairi's perky voice was heard on the other side.

"Kairi how do you except me to get to your house?" Sora questions his cousin.

"Plane?" She answers questionably

"No really Kairi," Sora replies sarcastically, "I mean are you going to pick me up or are you going to make me take taxi?"

"OH! Of course I'm going to pick you up. Do you know what time your coming?" she exclaims over the phone.

"Well, I'm leaving here around 7, so I'll probably be there 5 am?" Sora answers while Kairi groans.

"Maybe you will take a taxi…" she giggles before adding, "I'm kidding of course! I'll be there bright and early!"

"You better." Sora growls over the phone.

"Of course!" she giggles again then Sora could hear her talking to someone on the other side with her.

"Who was that?" Sora asks curiously.

"Oh that was Selphie, you haven't met her yet." Kairi explains as she giggled to the Selphie girl. "She wants to talk to you! Here Sora."

"HI!!!" Sora heard a high pitched squeal over the phone.

"Hello Selphie." He answers calmly and seductively, he heard her gasp lightly at his tone.

"You sound good over the phone!!" Soras lips twitch into a smirk at her comment; he can hear her talk to Kairi but it sounded a bit muffled.

"So you're with Leon?! You're so lucky he's really hot!" Selphie says assumingly that he was really with him.

_Leon? Who's Leon?_

"Well it was nice talking to you! See you when you come!" he hears Selphie yell into the phone before hearing Kairi's voice again.

"Hey, sorry about that, she's kind of crazy when it comes to talking to new people." Kairi explains as she laughs about something.

"Kairi, who's Leon?" he asks seriously.

Eh, Um, I'll talk to you bout that when you come down! Heheh…I got to go! Later!" Before he could say another word in, she hung up.

_She is so weird sometimes…and she's hiding something…hmm_

He was just looking at his phone and noticed the time, 10am?! Dang it's so early! Looking around his house, he made a groan. "There is so much to pack!"

"I'll help you Sora, if…if you could answer my question." Says the hiding Baralai in the corner, his voice startling Sora.

"Jesus, when did you come out of the room?" Sora asks as he tries to calm his rapidly beating heart.

"Who is Selphie?" Baralai asks dodging his boy friends question.

"Wha- Baralai, were you spying on me?" Sora accusingly questions quite heatedly.

"Just tell me who she is, unless you don't want me to know." He doesn't reply to Sora's question but asks his own.

"She's my cousin's friend, why?" Sora answers looks to the phone and then back to his boyfriend not sure what he is hinting. Sora was giving a confused look at Baralai, his left eyebrow lifting into a perfect arch.

"Oh, your cousin's friend, I bet." Baralai says sarcastically at Sora's response.

"What? Baralai what is wrong? Why are you asking me such a stupid question?" Sora whines as he moves closer to him.

"Answer me truthfully." The white hair boy starts, "Are you going to Destiny Island for someone else?" he blurts out quickly what he was thinking.

"Someone els-" Sora repeats, but cuts himself off "NO! God no! Baralai is that what you thought?!" He reaches out to him, only for the other to pull away angrily.

"That's what I think." he spats venomously, "I mean come on Sora, why else would you really just leave in three days? You guys have a date or something? She wants to see you more often?" Baralai starts to rattle off questions, fast and angrier with each one.

"'Lai, you got it wrong." Sora says and makes the mistake of laughing lightly.

"OH! So you think it's funny! You were playing with me the whole time!" Baralai points this pointer finger accusingly at Sora. "You look **so **innocent, but now I know. You are nothing but a CHEATER and LIAR! Who would want to stay with you! Maybe that's why your mom **killed** herself, to get away from YOU!"

Sora could feel his body freeze, he felt as if Baralai dumped a bucket of freezing water on him. That last comment was the end of this entire conversation and relationship.

"What did you say?" There was no question in his voice; it was hard, calm and unSora sounding. His jaw was clenched and sapphire eyes narrowing dangerously.

Baralai rants stopped at Soras tone. He, himself was rethinking over what he said. _Oh shit…_

His golden eyes enlarged 2 times bigger then usual before meeting with Soras.

"Sora I-" he says attempting to get a word in.

"Get out." Sora calmly commands, but as he notices Baralai wasn't moving he snarls and grabs the taller boy's arm dragging him to the door. Sora opens it quickly and throws him out.

"Don't attempt to talk to me after I leave." With those final words the door slams shut in the other boys' dazed face.

--------------------------------

Kairi groans as she hits her alarm off, she turns her head to look at the time 4:15 am.

_Why am I up this early?_

Turning over she was going to start returning to her nice dreams when a name popped in her head. _SORA!_

Quickly sitting up she falls off her bed. Without looking she's pulling on a random pair of pants of her floor and running out of her bedroom. She runs to her moms room knocking quickly before opening her moms door.

"MOM! Wake up! We have to go get Sora!" she quietly yells to her, shaking her in the process.

"Kairi, leave me alone." Her mom says as she rolls over.

"I'm going to take the car then!" Kairi tells her as she turns to leave but stops as she hears her moms feet land on the floor and rush sounds made as pants being pulled up.

She turns around with a large smile, she looks at her moms red hair sticking up in different directions and her blue eyes wide and looking at Kairis hands were the keys are.

"I don't think so young lady. Sora might want to get the house before the hospital."The mom says snatching the keys out of the younger girls hand and start to move down stairs and outside the house, with Kairi right behind her.

It was about 25 minutes later when they arrived at the only airport on Destiny Island. They pair made there way to the waiting area, only to notice that someone was there sitting in a chair eyes closed.

The two females looked each other and smiled widely, quickly moving to the semi-sleeping boy.

Looking at each other they both started to count to three, "SORA!"

The boy jumps up his eyes snap open and looks around quickly, seeing the two giggling people next to him, his face sports a pout face look, making the girls feel a bit guilty.

She notices that his look did last long because a large yawn erupted out of him, stretching his arm upward; leaning back he starts to make a grunting noise.

"What?" Kairi hears Soras slurred voice questioning them because of them staring at him.

"He's going to have the girls all over him; you're going to have to fight them off Kairi." Her mom jokes to her quietly looking at him again.

Kairis mom turns to talk to Sora to answer his question, "Nothing Sora! Come on let's get you home so you can sleep.

Nodding Sora grabs his bags and starts to follow the girls their car leaving the airport.

After another 25 minute ride home Sora made his way in, with Kairi behind him seeing him look around the house.

"Come on Sora, I'll show you to your room." The adult says as she pulls Sora out of Kairi's sight and into the guest room.

_He's here, now to get the plan on its way…_ Yawing she finishes her thoughts as she walks to her own bedroom. _After I wake up in a few hours..._

--------------------------------

It was 11:30 am, when Selphie made the decision to go visit her best friend Kairi. She was skipping her way down the street and when she reached the house she was looking for. She was giggling as she knocked on the door three times.

She was moving herself back in forth waiting for someone to answer the door when the door open she felt her jaw drop.

There was a boy only a pair of blue jean short that hung low on his hips, his chiseled chest and his toned torso had droplets of clear water glimmering off of his tan body causing her mouth to completely dry out. His hair was still dripping making it frame his heart-shaped face; he had a towel slug across his shoulders.

She couldn't move, she was staring and she knew it. _He's gorgeous…_

"Hello" she hears him say to her, the same voice she heard over the phone.

She had to blink her eyes a few times to snap out of it, "Heh, hi. Is Kairi there?"

She blushes as he gave her a small smile with his response, "Yeah, sure. Come on in."

Selphie walks in shyly behind him, into where Kairi was sitting eating some food.

"Selphie!" Kairi says jumping up from her chair to hug the Selphie.

"Kairi!" She responses in the same manner hugging her back.

Backing up from Kairi, she notices that Sora was looking them.

"Selphie this is my cousin Sora, Sora this is my best friend Selphie." After Kairis introductions Selphie turns to Sora and shakes Soras hand that he extended out to her.

Letting go of hand she smiles and says the first thing that came to her mind.

"So, your Leon's boyfriend!"

--------------------------------

END OF CHAPTER

--------------------------------

**Authors Note**: Hehe, There's my chapter! I hope more people will like this story as it goes on. So please people will you review, I love to hear what you think and all of your suggestions I will take into consideration and make it enjoyable for you. Until next time

-ChibiYuffie

**Review** Please!


	4. Chapter Four

Author Note: This chapter has a lot of information about what is going on, mostly in Kairi's head. Special thanks to SuperSaraMoon for being my Beta and making this chapter a whole lot better.

**The Fun of Jealously**

**Reviewers:**

s n u c kThanks for the review, I love Sora/Leon pairing as well, and I was kind of sick of Sora always being so innocent so I decided to change that a little.

SuperSaraMoonThanks for the review, I hope that you continue to review it even though you are my Beta. You did a wonderful job and I cant thank you enough.

Enigma of Wolf : Hehe thanks for the reviews you have given me, I love them. Yeah Baralai did become an asshole but its not the end of him yet. Well I hope you review again and tell me what you think.

ScarletRedThanks for reviewing, I hope that you will like it enough to review again.

--------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the Final Fantasy characters involved.

**Chapter Four**

--------------------------------

After sleeping for a couple hours in his new home Sora woke up in troubled mood.

_There is a reason I'm here._

Groaning at his thought he rolls over and grabs his cell phone to look at the time, 10:15 am. Putting the cell phone back down he slowly started to push himself off the bed and plop his feet onto the soft carpeted floor.

Walking over and opening his bedroom door, he popped his head out into the hallway and looked around. Hearing noises down stairs, he decided to go and see what was going on. Stepping lightly, to sneak up on the person, he moves to the kitchen only to see Kairi pulling out a chair and sitting down with a cold drink in her hand.

_AH! Just the girl I wanted to see…_

Going from behind, he grabbed Kairi shoulders and yelled "Boo!"

Kairi screamed as she jumped out of her chair, spilling her glass of water all over herself and the floor.

"HAHA!!" Sora starts to crack up laughing at the look on her face and her dripping wet clothing.

"SORA!" She yelled at him, her face red with anger, but then something went off in her head and she yells his name again, but in a much more gleeful tone.

"SORA! You finally woke up!" She had a big smile on her face, "I have so much to tell you, but right after I go change…" she said as she ran up the stairs to her bedroom.

Looking around at the mess he had just caused, he felt a bit guilty so he decided to clean it up. After looking around a little he finds a roll of paper towels on the counter near the sink and takes a handful of them and rips it off the roll before heading over to the water.

After cleaning up the water on the floor and chair, Sora scanned the kitchen for the trashcan; he walks around it a few times only to hear Kairi inform his about something.

"It's under the sink." She says walking back into the kitchen as she adjusted her shirt.

"What is?" Sora questioned her, not really sure of what she is talking about.

"The garbage can silly, unless you want to hold that wet paper." Sora glared as she replied. Sora slowly walked over to the sink and opened up the cabinets underneath it. After spotting the trashcan he thru away the wet paper towels, then turned around and sat down at the table.

Kairi sat herself down next to him, before starting up the conversation.

"It's great of you to come. You really don't understand how much I need you to be here." She says her blue eyes locked with his.

"Yeah, now what was so important that I needed to move all the way out here for?" Sora asks with a raised eyebrow and a pout on his lips.

"Well, remember how you once said you would do anything for me?" Kairi started off, Sora nodded, signaling her to continue.

"Um, well, I need you to help me with my friend. Well, actually I need you to help my friend, which I said I would help." She mumbles on, getting confused with her own words.

"Ok, so I'm helping your friend, whom **you** said, that you would help?" Sora repeats her trying to understand.

"YUP! You got it!" she says smiling.

"Alright…" he trails off, biting his bottom lip, nodding his head slightly with a confused look. "So, what am I suppose to help your friend with?"

"Well, his name is Leon right. And well he and his boyfriend broke up about a month ago. So then all of a sudden his ex-boyfriend, Cloud, starts to go out with his friend Riku." Kairi starts to go on but is interrupted by Sora.

"Wait, Riku? As in the silver hair boy I use to hang out with, Riku?" Sora questioned curiously.

"Yeah, that guy." She answered before going back to her explanation.

"I didn't know he swung that way…" Sora said to himself, causing Kairi to roll her eyes.

"Well any ways, they start going out, leaving Leon like totally heart broken. So I told him I would help him get Cloud jealous. That, my dear cousin, is where you come in." She pauses and looks at him with a serious face.

"You are going to flirt, do anything and everything to make Cloud think that Leon has forgotten all about him. That will kill Cloud, and Riku I might add. Then finally Cloud will go back to Leon and everything will be normal!" She finished, ending with a happy little clap.

Sora stares her at for a couple seconds, before finally saying something. "Right… sooo… what's the real reason why I'm here?"

"Gah, I'm serious Sora, that's the reason!" Kairi's tone held no laughter or joking nature at all.

"Wait; hold up, you want **me**, to flirt with this kid, just to make his ex-boyfriend jealous?" Sora said slowly so that he could fully understands what she was asking of him.

"Yeah, well… I was kind of hoping that you would… you know… go out with him…" she ended unsurely because of the look on Sora's face.

Sora was rubbing his temples as she talked to him, his eyes were closed and his jaw tight.

"You are ridiculous; you want me to go out with a guy that I've never even met before. Now why couldn't you ask someone else?" Sora asks forcefully, trying to keep his temper.

"You don't understand. It has to be you." Kairi says heatedly, then trying to reason with him she says, "I need to get both people in the relationship jealous! Cloud wants Leon, and Riku wants you! The two people that they want will be together. It will be pure misery for them, to see you two happily together, especially when they both really want the other."

"…It seems like I'm going to be doing this for you after all. God Kairi, all you had to say was you

wanted to hurt them and I would have done it." Sora said with a shrug.

Then after a few second he looked back at her and said, "What do you mean Riku wants me? I haven't been on this Island in years. I'd be surprised if he even remembered me."

"Oh but he has wanted you since you left, you are his desire, and I will have to correct you. You were actually on this island three weeks ago and all over Leon." Kairi said in a matter of fact tone.

"No, three weeks ago I was on a cruise with Baralai." Sora told her slowly.

"Baralai?! Who's that?!" Kairi inquired curiously.

"No one important, he turned out to be a total asshole." Sora said with an unreadable expression.

"Well anyway, I had to make it so you already knew Leon, so I told everyone you met 3 weeks ago, oh and the look on their faces… something I will never forget." Kairi said waving off the other conversation and goes back to explaining the situation even more.

"Ok hold on, back up a few steps. How do you know all of this, what if Cloud actually likes Riku and doesn't really care about Leon anymore, and Riku likes Cloud and not me?" Sora asks the informative girl.

"Sora, if only I could tell you how I know my information. That will be saved for another time, but trust me it will all work out if you agree to this." Kairi assures him before seeing him stand up.

"Yeah, yeah." Sora said, stretching and waving his hand in a dismissing motion. "Leon's my crush and I have to flirt with him every chance I get right? He better not be ugly or I swear Kairi you will have to be paying me for this." Sora stated dangerously as he walked away, "I'm gonna to take a shower."

He wasn't in the shower long, maybe 15 minutes. He looked at the clock as he dried himself off and pulled on a pair of faded blue jean shorts that were a little too big for him so they hung low on his hips.

_Only 11:25, I wonder what we are going to do today._

Walking into the kitchen he saw that Kairi was now eating a plate of bacon and eggs that she must have made herself while he was in the shower.

He still has the towel in his hand drying his damp hair as he stated looking at the plate "Umm, looks good. Made some for me right?"

Before she could say anything there was a knock on the door, Kairi was going to stand up but Sora was already was moving towards the front door.

"I got it!" he yelled back at her as he opens to the door, to his surprise, a pretty girl.

She was shorter then him probably about 5'4", he is 5'10". Her hair was a pretty light brown with natural highlights that flipped up above the shoulder, going perfectly with her bright green eyes. She was wearing a revealing yellow jumper that clung to her, showing off her beautifully shaped body.

Sora notices that the girl was staring at him so he decides to speak first.

"Hello." He says in the same tone he used on the phone to her.

"Heh, hi. Is Kairi there?" she asks shyly, snapping out of her daze.

"Yeah, sure. Come on in." Sora responses with a small smile on his face, he opened the door wider for her to walk through.

Walking into the kitchen he heard Kairi squeal.

"Selphie!" she squeaked and attacked the girl with a hug.

_Oh, so that's Selphie._

The girl responses in the same way after screaming his cousins name.

_They were going to kill each other._ He thought amusingly.

"Selphie this is my cousin Sora, Sora this is my best friend Selphie." Sora hears Kairi say to her friend, he extends out a hand to her, which she shook.

After they pulled their hands away he heard her say, "So, your Leon's boyfriend!" the girl said excitedly, but also a bit questioning.

"Boyfriend? I wouldn't say that now. I have only met him once, but he is very attractive. I wouldn't mind to get to know him a little better." Sora said acting as calm as possible, trying to think of something to make it seem like they actually had some sort of history.

"Oh! Well you are so lucky, because it seems like you to already like each other. Maybe it's love at first sight!" Selphie said with a dreamy sigh.

Sora looks at Kairi with face that says "Is she always like this" and Kairi just giggled and nodded.

With a shaking of the head, he decides to play with the little girl.

"Maybe it is; I wonder if he feels the same way." He said then mimicked her dreamy sigh at the end.

_Might as well have fun while I'm here…_

"Well since we have company, I think I might put on some more clothes…" Sora said as he slowly stated to make his way to his room, but Selphie quickly jumped up before he left.

"I don't mind!" She yelled before blushing and putting her hand over her mouth embarrassed by her outburst.

Kairi busted out laughing her ass off at the look on both of their faces, Selphie was as red as a cherry and Sora had a slight blush but covered his chest with his arm.

"I'm going to put more clothes on." He says as quickly as he left.

As soon as Selphie was sure he was out of hearing range she hit Kairi across the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Kairi complains as she rubbed the spot on her head that was just assaulted by Selphie's hand.

"Why didn't you ever try to hook me up with him?! You got the goodies and aren't willing to share with your best friend!" Selphie said with a frown on her face.

"It's not like I brought Sora here to intentionally hook him up with Leon or anyone else." she replied, laughing nervously.

"Yeah well still…damn Leon for working so fast!" Selphie said in a whiney tone and comically slammed her fist on the tabletop.

There attention was then moved to the front door, opening to reveal Kairi's mom, Kristin, with her arms full of groceries.

"A little help here..." Kristin whimpered, feeling like her arms were about to fall off.

"Sure Aunt Kris" Sora said as he came down the stairs in the same clothes he went up with, but an addition of a white shirt. He grabs the bags of food and set them down on the counter top in the kitchen.

"Thanks hun, there is more in the trunk. Can you be a dear an-" She stared to say as she moved to put the food away with the help of her daughter, but is cut off by Sora's reply.

"I got it! Don't worry!" he ran out of the house to the back of the trunk to see only 5 more bags so he grabs them but couldn't close the trunk.

_I'll come back out and close it_.

Bringing the bags in he places them onto the table, and turned around to go right back out again.

"Where are you going?" His Aunt questioned him curiously.

"I couldn't close the trunk with my hands full; I'll be back in a minute." Sora said as he went back

outside, and walking around the car. After closing the trunk he began to return inside when a deep smooth voice stopped him.

"Sora?"

--------------------------------

END OF CHAPTER

--------------------------------

Authors Note: Yeah so that's this chapter, I hope none of you were disappointed and I'll update when I have the chance. I hope that when you're done reading this chapter you will give me a review.

-Chibiyuffie

**Review** Please!


	5. Chapter five

**Authors note: **I just want to apologize that it took so long…I mean it has been forever I understand that you have been getting impatient. But I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed my last chapter.

Enigma of Wolf, Akira J. S., Cat, Draconis-Donavan, greyspark, Shuichi-chan, The Writer you fools, addmoose2004, Sunshine Pie, XxX Chains XxX, BlueEyedDemon1, CrimsonBlood, Suicide The Clown, M0rbidity, Brit, D.C.1, the soul of a fire dragon, queen of happy, INCREASE BLUE, Hatsuharu, Fluffylemon, person with cookies, varda101, Tama-Kitsune, toytoy, phinixofthezodiac, Ikary, Minako, Rhai.

Thank you all so much for reviewing, hope to read more of them from you guys.

Well on to the chapter!

**The Fun of Jealously**

--------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the Final Fantasy characters involved.

**Chapter Five**

--------------------------------

Long after the food was away the three lovely ladies at the house were sitting at the kitchen table eating and drinking a little snack.

"So Selphie what brings you by so early?" Kristin asked as she took a small sip of coffee.

"Ah well, hehe. Kairi told me that her cousin Sora was going to live with you all and I just wanted to be the first one to see him." Selphie explained blushing looking down at her food.

Kristin giggled at the young girls behavior . "Sora is going to have his hands full taking on all those girls. Don't you think Selphie?"

"Not just girls, it seems all types are attracted to Sora. Isn't that right Kairi?" Selphie said looking at Kairi who seemed to pale slightly.

"Yeah, all types…" Kairi answered tightly looking deadly at Selphie who shot back with a confused look.

Kairi's mother watched the exchange with a raised eyebrow, "What is she talking about?"

Kairi snapped out of her death glare and turned her head in her mother's direction. "Nothing Mom! Don't worry about it" she answered batting her eyelashes innocently.

"Talking about that boy, where do you think he went off too?" Kristen said turning her head, to look around for her missing nephew.

"I don't know, now that I think about it I haven't seen him since he's brought in the groceries." Kairi answered thoughtfully.

"I'LL GO FIND HIM!" Selphie yelled as she jumped from her seat starting to run up the stairs.

"Selphie!" Kairi cried after her, shaking her head she looks at her mom who was laughing quietly.

"Kairi you're going to have to get use to all your girlfriends leaving you for that young man now." Kristin said as she got up to put her now empty cup in the sink.

"Yeah right Mom, its just Selphie besides, pretty soon everyone will just leave him alone." Kairi said getting up to find her missing friend.

As she passed by the window she looked briefly, she froze as she saw her cousin talking to…RIKU?

Turning herself fully towards the window. Her eyes widened. "SELPHIE!" she called out to the girl desperately.

Not more than a second later her bubbly personality friend was by her side, shoulders slumped in defeat. "I couldn't find him Kairi, I looked everywhere!"

"Don't worry bout it, I found him and he's-" getting cut off by Selphie's screech.

"Oh my goodness! There he is and he's with RIKU! OH what is Leon going to think! What about Cloud! OH! Sora's a BAD boyfriend!" Selphie ranted for a good five seconds before Kairi popped her once on the side of the head.

"Shut it Selphie! We can't let Riku try and make Sora a cheater. Let us call Leon!" Kairi said as she ran to the phone and hastily dialed Leons number. While Selphie rubs her injured head.

After a few moment she heard a deep voice on the other line."Hello?"

"Leon! Come over now, the plan has started and you need to get over and make sure it works. Riku seems to have already been moving on to your "boyfriend"." She said as quickly as she could.

"I don't know what you said, but I'll be at your house in a moment." Leon answered before hanging up.

"ARG! LEON!" Kairi screamed frustrated before slamming down the receiver.

"What happened?" Selphie asked wide-eyed at her friend outburst.

"Don't worry about it. As long as he gets here then all will be good…"Kairi said turning to look out the window, waiting for Leon to appear.

Selphie looking at her friend, then around the room, then back to her friend, finally out the window, just waiting for something to unfold.

She didn't have to wait long, no more than 10 minutes passed when she saw Leons, sexy, tall, dark, mysterious, looking self appear, and walking towards the couple outside.

"There…now let's see what happens." Kairi said more to herself than her friend.

--------------------------------------

"Sora?" Riku called out questionably, as he saw the boy close the trunk and start to head back into the house.

He saw him freeze before turning around. When he turned around Riku sucked in a quick breath as the boy looked at him fully, confusion written in his deep blue eyes.

"Riku?" He answered unsurely toward the silver headed, green eyed boy.

"Yeah man, it's me. I didn't think you would ever come back here again." Riku said as he walked towards Sora, only to lean on the car next to him.

"I was here two - no maybe three weeks ago." Sora lied sticking to Kairi's story, "I tried calling you, but you seemed to be too busy."

"Three weeks ago? Really? Hm, I don't know what I was up too." He answered as if hearing that for the first time. He really had been thinking since that time in lunch where he was but couldn't bring up a memory.

"Well my time here was cool. I hung out with Kairi, met some of her friend and even made a new one of my own. He was a pretty hot guy actually; Leon I think was his name." Sora said seeing if his old friend would react to the information.

"Leon? Yeah he's an alright guy." He responded in a dismissive tone. "So when did you arrive?" Riku asked trying to change the subject.

"Really early this morning, I didn't really do anything at first just slept. I woke up about an hour ago." Sora answered and then laughed quietly to himself as he thought about this morning, but Riku seemed to have heard it.

"What's funny?" He questioned.

"It's just that, I met the funniest girl today. Selphie I think her name is. She just popped on by half an hour ago; she's inside talking with Kairi, but she doesn't really seem to have her head on right." Sora answered with a silly smile on his face.

Riku's face seemed to have drained of any color that was in there. _"Shit, shit, shit! I hope she didnt see me! Her loud mouth will go tell Cloud that I was here instead of going to see him. I should just leave now before this gets out of control._" He thought and was about to tell Sora he had to go but then looking at him he couldn't leave.

"_THIS IS SORA!" _His mind screamed,_ "I'm not going to leave Sora, man damn the consequence, I've been waiting for him for too long. Forget Selphie, Cloud, Kairi, and…" _then looking to his left he saw one person he didn't want.

"Leon" Riku growled out, causing Sora to look in his direction with wide eyes.

"Why did you say Leon's name Riku?" Sora asked questionably.

"Cause he is right down the street, making his way here." With his response he noticed Sora all of a sudden looked from shocked, to nervous, to then to a very smug look.

"Is he really..." Sora answered with a smirk, "I can't wait to see him again."

"Maybe I should go Sora, it was really nice talking to you again. Maybe we can hang out some time later." Riku said and started to walk away, but Sora grabbed his arm, causing an electric shock run throughout his body.

"Why do you have to leave?" Sora asked in a nice friendly tone but questionably look on his face.

"Me and Leon don't seem to get along that much." Riku answered truthfully and before any one of them could say something elses and other deep, calm, cold voice was heard.

"Hello Riku." Leon said with a cold voice, and tossed a glare in his direction. "Should you be with Cloud."

"I was just on my way there." Riku answered with the same cold tone Leon used. The both were glaring at one another but it was short lived with Sora moving from Riku side to infront of Leon.

"Hello Leon." Sora purred out, causing Riku to look in shock at his once best friend, and then felt jealous as that tone wasn't directed at him. To Riku distain when he looked at Leon he had a pretty pink blush across his cheeks.

"I'm leaving Sora, I'll call you later." Without waiting for a response he left, walking away from the couple.

--------------------------------

When Sora saw Leon he could not help but to praise Kairi's plan. _Maybe there will be some good to come out of this, _He thought to himself, as he gave Leon the look over.

His skin was a beautiful milky color which looked like fine porcelain. Leon's hair was a light brown that with the sun light reflected lighter highlights. His eyes however were what Sora liked best; they were a sort of grayish blue.

A diagonal jagged scar was embedded in the Leon's face. His slim hips grasped tight black leather pants while his well-muscled chest hugged his tight white shirt that had a small black jacket over it. Three crisscrossing belts were around his waist and a silver pendent in the shape of a roaring lion gleamed off of his chest. To finish it off he had bulky black boots covered his feet.

Not really paying attention to the words exchanged he left Riku side and made his way over to this sexy man, standing in front of Leon he couldn't help but to purr out his words.

"Hello Leon." He was satisfied to see a blush cross the other boys' cheeks. He noticed the shocked then jealous look that crossed over Rikus face before he left and couldn't help but to think.

_Let the fun begin…_

--------------------------------------

**END OF CHAPTER**

--------------------------------------

**Authors notes**: I know its not that long, but I have to get back in the groove of things. I'm already starting the 6th Chapter so hopefully it will be out sooner then later. I'm not positive what to write so any feedback that you guys want to give ill take into consideration.

Review, Thanks

-ChibiYuffie1


	6. Chapter six

**Authors Warning**: In this chapter you will see that Sora is out of character, and that things might not be all it seems.

**Authors Note**: Its been a long while hasn't it. Sorry, but I just couldn't get into the story so this is trial Chapter and if people like it then I'm more likely to have fun with the story and continue. But my updates will always be random. Sorry…but read on!

**The Fun of Jealously**

**Thanks to those of you who did review and kept me going**: Saishoku, Mandeth, SuperSaraMoon, MusiqMistress, Classy Raven, Enigma of Wolf, w.A.s.t.e.d. e.n.t.i.t.y., Akira J. S., HiddenShadows13, phinixofthezodiac, Queen of Happy, LZfOx1379, enter-oblivion, Dark Goddess Hekate

--------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the Final Fantasy characters involved.

**Chapter Six**

--------------------------------

"You must be Sora." Leon said trying to lessen his blush that he could feel burn his face.

The blue eyed boy gave a half smile and nodded, "Nice to meet the boy I came all the way down here for."

Leons blush intensified ten fold, and he turned his face. Calming himself, his face returned to normal and faced Sora once again.

"So Kairi told you what's going on." Leon questioned as he saw Sora nod. He took a large breath then exhaled. "Well should we go inside?"

"No, not just yet." Sora said as he walked under the tree they have the in their front yard. "Come let me get your side of the story." He said as he sat down and patted the spot next to him.

Following Sora, Leon took a large breath and sat down. "So where exactly did Kairi leave off?"

"Well," Sora said thinking thoughtfully, "I don't really know anything about the real situation, just that you and this Cloud broke up and now he's with Riku. Oh and that I'm here to help you win him back, am I right?"

He ran his hands through his hair and leaned his head back against the tree. "I feel bad now that your actually here, I kind of feel like I'm using you." Leon said with a frown on his face.

Sora waved it off, "Don't spaz about it. After all it's not every day I get to have a boyfriend without wooing them first." He said and winked.

Leon actually smirked at the comment. "Yeah that's true, hard to find cute ones like you around."

Sora blinked wide and innocently, "I didn't think that you would flirt back. I heard you're a pretty cold guy." Then after a moment of silence, Sora let out a crazy laugh, "HA! Here I thought I was going to have to do all the work. Don't worry I know you can't resist me, I'm an irresistible guy." Sora said jokingly.

"I wouldn't go that far." Leon said in a staid tone.

Sora looked at him with seductive eyes, pouty lips, leaned to the side holding himself up with his elbows making his white shirt rise up to see his tan washboard abs. "Are you saying that you wouldn't want me?"

For a moment Leon was speechless, all he could do was stare. _Well goddamn…_

Sora tilted his head and waited. _God people on this Island are so easy._

It was like they were in their little bubble, Sora sitting there looking sexy and Leon just staring. It didn't last forever.

"Oh god Sora. Stop with the look! Leon wake up!" Kairi said as she bobbed Sora on the head. Turing around to say something to Selphie she noticed that her other friend was also in a daze looking at her dear cousin. "Not you too Selphie!"

"But Kairi, he's just so hot…" Selphie replied in a dreamlike state, causing Sora to smirk and Leon to glare a bit at the tiny girl.

Kairi turned and glared at Sora, all he did was shrug his shoulders as if saying, What can I do.

Kairi opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by her mother's voice.

"Sora! Come in the van! We got to get you signed up for school. I called my friend who, called her friend, who's friends with the principal. And if we go now so we can have you registered to start Monday!" Sora's Aunt Kris called out as she started to pull the van out of the drive way.

"Hold on a min!" Sora replied as he got up. "Hope to see you later Leon, we need to finish our conversation." Walking off he patted Kairi on the head and waved at Selphie.

"BYE SORA!" Selphie yelled and waved as she watched him get into the van drive away. _So hot…Damn that Leon!_

-----------------------------------------

Riku was at Clouds house when he notices a van drive by, looking he could see Sora smiling at Kairi's mom.

"Wonder where they are going," Riku asked himself before walking into the house he recently became very familiar wit, Cloud was chilling with his feet up on the table and watching TV.

"Hey, what's going on?" Riku asked before sitting next to his boyfriend. Leaning over he gave his a chaste kiss on the mouth.

Cloud looked over, "You don't have to do that every time you come over you know."

"Yeah I know, but the more we get use to it the easier it will be." Riku said with a sigh in his voice.

"Yeah, guess so. So what took you so long to get over here?" Cloud said looking directly at Riku.

"Well, I was walking by Kairi's house and noticed that my old friend Sora was out front. So I stopped by and chatted a little until Leo…I mean until I decided that I spent enough time there." Riku said with a smile on his face.

"You ran into Leon?" Cloud said with a little hint of depression in his voice.

"Yeah, well not long. I told you I left, you know wanted to get over here." Riku said trying to be a little supportive.

"Why was Leon going to Kairi's, they almost never hung out before." Cloud questioned.

"I'm not to sure, um. You will have to ask Kairi, or Selphie. She was over there too." He replied monotonous getting bored with the conversation turning his attention to the TV.

"Riku you don't have to help me you know." Cloud said randomly.

"I know, but the sooner that Leon notices that you won't wait for him to get over it, and then the sooner we can stop pretending." Riku said smiling at his companion. _The sooner I can get Sora._

-----------------------------------------

"The school isn't that big." Sora commented as soon as he stepped out of the car.

His Aunt shrugged, "Guess it isn't, but it's big enough for our little Island." She smiled at Sora who returned it.

"Heh, guess so, I'm use to Traverse town. Everything there was huge." Sora exclaimed as they walked into the building.

"Well get use to the small life, cause that all you're getting living with me." She said and walked up to the front desk.

"Excuse me." Kristen said getting the attention of the young lady. Who smiled and walked over. "Hi, yes, I'm here to register my nephew into the High School."

"Sure, what's his name." She asked politely.

As his Aunt filled out the paper work Sora just sat back, relaxed and thought. _There is a lot of things I need to figure out. If things don't go the way it should I'm leaving, going back to Traverse town, back to all my friend…but then I'll have to deal with Baralai. God what a mess that was…_

"Frowning doesn't suit a boy as cute as you." The lady at the front desk said snapping Sora out of his thoughts.

"Huh?" Sora replied and she giggles softly.

"So you're Sora? Your Aunt is in there talking to the principal about your situation." She said.

"Oh yeah, heh, that's me." He replied. "What's your name?"

"You can just call me Belle." She answered in a smile.

"Am I the only one with that privilege?" Sora asked starting to flirt with the pretty Belle.

She blinked at his question and then a pretty blush crossed her cheeks. "Ah well no, everyone calls me that."

"Maybe I can make up a name only I can call you." Sora asked with a captivating smile and a heated look.

She gasped slightly and a deeper shade of red graced her face. "I.."

"Alright! Sora you are good to go!" Kristen said cheerfully oblivious of her nephews flirting.

"It was nice speaking with you Miss Belle." She said she walked out.

"Yes, Very nice to speak with you Belle." Sora said as he started to walk out but then turned around, gave her his famous charming smile, winked and followed his Aunt out.

------------------------------------------------

END OF CHAPTER

------------------------------------------------

**Authors Note**: Well that's all I could write. Hope it wasn't that horrible. LoL I'm sorry but I always wanted to make Sora a little flirt. Well reviews are always nice! Til next time!

-ChibiYuffie


End file.
